Getting Away With Murder
by ExiledLeah
Summary: I shook my head as I walked through the door, and heard the mutters of the people in the 'office'. They should be used to this by now, I don't understand them. I've been this way for 9 years now.


"_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness I need to calculate what creates my own madness". **_

I closed my book and sighed as someone knocked on my door, after putting on my black porcelain mask I turned around in my seat. "Enter", I said loud enough for them to hear me. A maid walked in and bowed, "Madam wishes to see you", she said in a strong French accent.

I nodded before dismissing her. I got up and touched the locket that hung on my neck. _'This is all for you', _I thought while putting on my usual attire. A Black Tee shirt and Sweat pants; the gold necklace clashing perfectly, with the darkness of my clothes.

I opened the door in roamed the large hallway, watching as many stumbled to get out of my way_. 'I've been here for years and I'm still not used to this',_ I thought while watching people go out of their way to avoid me. _'Though it could be this mask'… _I finally made it to the main building and walked into the business communion.

Before I could walk through the door a large guy held his hand out, "Remove the mask, or I'm going to have to kick your ass", he rapped towards me. I smirked as I stared at the large man taking in his features; he had tan skin and a deep grey colored beard. His hair was put back into a ponytail, and from the amount of weapons he had on him I could tell he was a ninja.

"Where are you from?" I asked curiously, "Land of the lightning, now off with the mask, or we're going to be fighting". I let out an inaudible laugh, while looking at him; his raps are cheesy. "I-", "Sakura-Sama! I'm incredibly sorry for the wait, Bee is our new guard, he didn't know any bette-" I held my hand up. "It's fine Shizune-san".

She began shaking, and I mentally rolled my eyes. _'Seriously, when have I ever been an asshole to someone? I'm not someone who should be feared'._ I shook my head as I walked through the door, and heard the mutters of the people in the _**'office'**_. _They should be used to this by now, I don't understand them. I've been this way for 9 years now. _

I watched the woman with cautious eyes as I walked pass her shaking assistant into her large office. "Hello Dear", her voice greeted me. I stared at her waiting for her to say something—anything. "Why don't you sit down?" She asked, staring at me intently.

I slowly made my way across the room and pulled out the chair that sat in front of her desk. Sitting down, I waited for her to begin. "Would you like any tea?" She asked walking to a table, I didn't respond but she still placed the cup in front of me. She sat back down and smiled slyly. "Your birthday is soon", She stated while pulling out a cigarette; my nose crinkled as she searched through the drawers.

"Why don't you take off that ridiculous mask?" She asked bringing the cigarette to her red-stained lips. I again said nothing, staring at the flame that suddenly became interesting.

"Can you believe it's been 10 years since your father's anniversary?" I quickly stood up knocking the cup of tea all over her desk, placing my both of my hands firmly onto it. She lit her cigarette and blew smoke directly into my face. I glared at her amused look. "It's already been a decade; you're far too sensitive Sakura". "You have no right to speak of my father", I glared at the witch. "My, My, My, He was my husband too _Sakura-Chan_". "What do you want of me?" I asked turning away from her. "You're of the age of appropriate marriage, think of all the money and power tha-"I quickly turned around glaring at her from behind my mask.

"I refuse!" I screamed. This has always happened, since father's death she has been trying to groom me into a person who depends on someone else's wealth. "Damn it, you belong to me!" She yelled rising out of her seat. I stood my ground. "You have to do what I say you're _**my daughter**_!" She spat at me.

At that moment my anger went cold. "You'll never be my mother", I stated coldly. Her brown eyes widened as she slapped me in the face, sending me to the wall. I stared at her darkly, taking a deep breath through my mask. I felt the side, and slid my finger against the newly formed crack. Picking myself from off the ground I steadily walked myself back to wear she was standing.

I stood in front of her and removed my mask. Her eyes looked astonished as I placed my hand on my lip wiping away the blood. I stared at her, and placed the same hand on the sides of her face forcing her to make eye-contact with me. "The only reason I won't hurt you is because of that promise I made before his death", I wiped my hand on her face; smearing my blood on her. "Don't forget that", I added while pushing her back into her leather chair.

"Have a good day", I stated while securing my mask back on properly and walking out of her office. I nodded to the man outside of the door, and continued on my way receiving the same odd looks that seemed to sustain my life. I slightly fumed as I made my way out of the main household. "Who the hell does she think she is", I mumbled to myself heatedly. "We live in the 21st century, who even creates arranged marriages anymore?" I finally made it back to my room, and I threw my mask down onto my bed. I walked into my bathroom, and prepared myself for a bath. It has always been a habit of mine to bathe after I've gotten upset. After getting my clothes, I got into the steaming hot water and felt my muscles relax, I groaned as I slid deeper into the water. "Hell of a way to start of the day", I sighed while pouting. "I wonder what that witch is thinking; she has enough money to rely on from father" I stated aloud while gazing at the steamed water. I dunked my head underneath, and closed my eyes thinking of him.

'_Sakura-chan, you have to be a good girl', he said with that bright smile that I always adored. He patted my head, running his hand through my pink locks "I know you miss mommy, but we'll have to get along with Lady Izumi". I nodded and smiled, "Anything for daddy!" "That's my girl", I heard him say before fading away. _

_I'm in a dark room, and it's cold. I try to widen my eyes in hopes of seeing what's in front of me as I walk and trip over a large lump. 'What is..?' I thought before touching it with my small hands. It suddenly gets bright as someone walks through the door. I look down and he's in my tiny hands slowly becoming pale. "…Daddy?" I ask, expecting him to say something. "Daddy!" I scream at him, while taking his face into my hands. "Wake-Up! You can't sleep now!" I begin screaming frantically. Tears began rolling off my face, as I saw him in the corner, arms crossed with a snake-like smile. "Daddy, Please wake up I need you!" I shout while rubbing the back of his head only to notice that it's slimy. I look at my hands and my eyes widen. "DADDY!" I screamed for the final time before others walked in and frantically tore me away from him. "Someone call a doctor!" I heard a voice instruct. I looked at my hands and watched the warm ruby-like liquid drip. _

I quickly came from underneath the water breathing hard. _'It's been a while since my day-dreams have been so vivid'_ I thought to myself trying to steady my breathing. I hopped out of the tub, and wrapped my body in a white-towel while drying my long pink hair.

As I walked into my room I nearly screamed when I saw a red head asleep in my bed. I quickly covered my face, and slowly moved towards my mask. I quickly slipped it on, and jumped when I noticed the red-head behind me. "You take long bathes", he stated simply. I snapped my head towards him, and backed up vastly when I saw how close we were. "Who are you and why are you here?" I asked getting straight to the point. He stared at me before bowing. "My name is Gaara, and I am your body-guard Lady Sakura".


End file.
